La thérapie du bonheur
by VeryBadCat
Summary: Lorsque deux personnes abîmées par la vie se rencontrent et se soignent l'une l'autre. Lorsqu'une de ses deux personnes souffre d'insomnie et les fait partager à la seconde. /SLASH/LEMON/ Thackson, don't like, don't read


_**Un petit Thackson écrit pour mon bébé (Darness KM, qui a aussi prit la peine de bien vouloir me le corriger : merci encore). Il a été profondément inspiré par ce que nous faisons en RP sur le forum Teen Wolf Revenge. Comme d'habitude rien est à moi, a part ce que je fais a ces personnages dans mes petits délires. Bonne lecture à vous !**_

* * *

Il fixait la nuque de l'homme allongé à côté de lui. Tentant de caler sa respiration sur la sienne, chose difficile vu que l'autre était en train de dormir paisiblement, arrêtant même de respirer par instant. Ce qui était en soi une chose assez inquiétante, même s'il se doutait du fait que son compagnon avait déjà eu des choses plus dure à affronter dans sa vie que des petites apnées du sommeil. Il sourit doucement, avant de poser ses lèvres sur la peau douce de celui qui partageait désormais sa vie.

Il ne fut même pas surpris par le manque de réaction de Théo. Ce garçon qui semblait éternellement sur ses gardes, semblait avoir compris, en tout cas inconsciemment qu'il serait toujours là pour veiller sur ses arrières. Il n'était plus seul, et ne le serait plus tant que Jackson respirerait. C'était une sorte de pacte qu'ils avaient passés, le blond ne laisserait plus la chimère seule, et sans garde-fou. Son passif montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas fait pour être solitaire. C'était dans ces instants qu'étaient nées ses actions les plus sombres et surtout celles qui c'étaient révelées les plus autodestructrices. Le fils Whittemore s'était imposé dans sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, alors qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il lui avait offert son coeur, et l'autre lui avait donné le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il sourit un peu plus à cette pensée, se rapprochant encore un peu du corps chaud qui était déjà près de lui. Il laissa une main descendre vers l'entrejambe de la chimère, taquinant le sexe de celui-ci du bout des doigts. Il sentit sa verge tressauter suite à ce contact, puis la prit véritablement en main avant de lui donner une carresse un peu plus poussée. Ce n'est que lorsque Théo remua doucement, lachant un soupir entre grognement et miaulement qu'il délaissa la prise qu'il avait sur le queue de la chimère.

Il ne put retenir un sourire en entendant les paroles sans sens véritable qui furent celles de son compagnon face à la perte de ces petites attentions. Il déposa un nouveau baiser entre les omoplates de Théo, avant de suivre la ligne imaginaire qui reliait ce point jusqu'à la base des cheveux de son amant du bout de la langue.

Il se détacha ensuite de lui, s'asseyant avant de pencher la tête au dessus du corps de son homme pour s'assurer que celui-ci dormait toujours. Ce qui était toujours le cas évidement, le contraire aurait eu le don de fortement surprendre l'ex-kanima. Il avait en effet découvert qu'il fallait beaucoup de choses pour réveiller Théo. Ce qui n'était que plus déroutant lorsque celui-ci traversait des crises de terreurs nocturnes et qu'il fallait l'aider à se tirer de ses mauvaises passes. Même si tout celà était terminé et que les cauchemars se faisaient plus rares, ils continaient tout deux à les redouter. Il glissa la main dans les cheveux de la chimères, les ébouriffant dans une geste qui tenait plus de l'habitude qu'autre chose. Déposant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur la tempe de l'endormi, il s'éloigna finalement de lui pour récupérer une petite boite et la vider sur le lit. Il attrapa un des flacons qui avait atteri sur la couette, avant de mettre un peu de son contenu sur ses doigts pour finalement se ralonger près de son homme.

Il glissa une main aventureuse entre les deux globes charnus de ses fesses, pour partir jouer avec l'intimité de son endormi. Il massa l'endroit quelques instant, s'amusant des petits bruits qu'il arrivait à tirer à l'autre avant d'enfoncer un doigt joueur dans cette antre serrée qui s'offrait à lui. Il le sortit avant de le faire revenir, toujours avec cette douceur qui le caractérisait quand il commençait à s'occuper de son amant. Ce n'est qu'en sentant celui-ci remuer et son rythme cardiaque s'emballer légèrement qu'il stoppa tout mouvement, guettant les prochains signes de revéil.

Il fit pousser un second doigt contre l'entrée serrée de la chimère, souriant en ne sentant presque pas de résistance. À croire que le corps de Théo commençait à s'habituer à ce genre de traitement. Ce second intru se fit une place près du premier, tirant cette fois un gémissement à Théo. Il passa son bras libre au-dessus de son corps, pour aller retrouver son sexe qui était bien mieux réveillé que quelques minutes plus tôt quand il avait cessé de le cajoler. Il prit un inspirartion, le nez enfoui dans la nuque de l'autre avant de souffler quelques mots.

"Salut mon grand."

Un baillement se fit entendre en guise de réponse alors que l'intimité de la chimère se resserait autour de ses doigts. Il carressa de façon plus vive le sexe de la chimère, pour achever de le réveiller et commencer à jouer réellement.

"Jacks... qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Seul un léger rire lui parvint en guise de réponse, alors que les deux doigts continuaient à fouiller son antre chaude, lui tirant de nouveaux gémissements à chaque fois qu'ils se contorsionnaient pour l'étirer un peu plus. Il se cambra dans un cri lorsque ces petits taquins se trouvèrent une cible de choix, le faisant se tordre de plaisir un peu plus à chaque nouvel assault sur sa prostate. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu'il ressentait, pour éviter de salir les draps plus vite que ne l'avait prévu son tortionnaire aux cheveux clairs.

Trop occupé à repousser ses limites, c'est à peine s'il sentit un troisième doigt se frayer un passae entre ses reins, au contraire il se détendit un peu plus, soupirant d'aise, se sentant rempli par celui qui avait pris une place si importante dans sa vie. Par contre, ce fut bel et bien un cri entre douleur et plaisir qu'il laissa s'échapper de la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque Jackson le mordit sans prendre la peine de le prévenir à la base de la nuque. Il se tordit un peu plus, luttant pour ne pas jouir sur le champ alors que la langue de son amant caressait la peau tout juste meurtrie par ce coup de dent. La main sur son sexe, ajoutée à ses doigts toujours plus joueur et taquins en lui ne mit pas longtemps à l'amener au bord du précipice, le faisant se cambrer un peu plus à chacune des caresses dont il était l'objet. De nouveaux cris quittaient sa bouche à chaque fois que sa prostate se retrouvait malmenée. Ce n'est que lorsque la bouche de Jackson s'approcha de son oreille pour murmurer quelques mots qu'il se calma, sûrement aidé par le retrait des doigts du blond de son fondement. Il pleurnicha gentiment à cette perte, ne cherchant même plus à paraître digne dans cette situation qui était la sienne.

"Je crois que ce serait bien triste si je te laissais venir tout seul Théodore. Dos, ventre ou comme un chien ?"

"Sale con."

Jackson savait que ces mots lui étaient destinés à cause de la fin de sa dernière phrase, mais ne s'en offusqua même pas, trop occupé qu'il était à regarder Théo se débattre avec les draps tandis qu'il se mettait à son aise, allongé sur le dos. Le blond ne perdit pas une seconde et vint s'allonger sur lui, frottant allègrement ses hanches à celle de la chimère, juste pour l'entendre gémir à nouveau et le frustrer un peu plus.

Il déposa quelques doux baisers autour de la bouche de son homme, avant de finalement voler ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, imposant sa langue dans la bouche de la chimère, qui passa quant à elle ses bras autour de la nuque de l'ex-kanima pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. Ils se détachèrent au bout de quelques instants, se fixant comme si cette fois était leur dernière, la luxure embruamnt leurs regards. Jackson se recula pour finalement se positionner entre les jambes de l'autre, tapotant légèrement ses cuisses pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait lui laisser un peu de place. Il fit passer les jambes de Théo derrière son dos, le forçant à se cambrer pour finalement poser son sexe tout contre l'entrée frémisante offerte face à lui. Il fit glisser un peu de lubrifiant sur sa queue, puis pénétra le corps de la chimère sans douceur. Le cri de Théo résonna dans la pièce, attirant ainsi un sourire au loup qui lâcha quelques mots d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

"On dirait Lydia. La première fois qu'elle m'a laissé passer par là."

"Co...Connard."

Theo, mécontent de la comparaison, resserra les jambes autour de la taille de son amant, un peu plus que nécéssaire, avant de grogner méchamment et de laisser ses yeux s'illuminer. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser dans ce genre de moments, c'était au fait que Martin avait été avec son homme pendant des années. Il ne la portait déjà pas bien haut dans son coeur, mais dans ces cas-là, il se mettait à la haïr tout simplement.

"Allons, tu sais bien que je blague. Non ?"

L'ex-kanima ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre à cette question avant se se retirer doucement pour revenir dans le corps de son amant, tirant de jolis sons à celui-ci. Il commença un doux vas et viens, ne relâchant pas une seule seconde ce regard redevenu vert qui lui faisait face. Il descendit une de ses mains vers l'entrejambe de la chimère, taquinant son sexe du bout des doigts, un petit sourire qui aurait presque put être qualifié de cruel au bout des lèvres. En réponse aux nouveaux gémissements qu'il arrivait à tirer à Théo, il augmenta sa cadence, revenant un peu plus vite dans son corps chaud à chaque nouvelle poussée. Il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'emballer un peu plus à chaque fois, alors qu'il entendait la respiration de son amant devenir de plus en plus erratique elle aussi.

Il changea de position, suffisamment pour réussir à toucher ce qu'il recherchait depuis quelques minutes. Il ne mit pas tellement de temps à trouver sa cible à en juger par la façon dont son amant se cambra et au juron qui lui échappa dans la foulée.

"PUTAIN ... JACKS !"

Il recula vivement, avant de revenir entre les reins de la chimère plus brutalement, touchant sa cible de plein fouet.

"C'est dingue, toujours aussi étroit. Toujours aussi acceuillant. Tu crois que ce serait encore le cas si je te doigtais de façon plus...assidue avant de te sauter ?"

L'autre se moquait complètement de ce que lui disait son amant, se concentrant juste sur les décharges de plaisir qui remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale à chacun des assaults de plus en plus brutaux de son amant. Et cette main qui à présent carressait son sexe de façon tellement vive qu'il avait l'impresseion que Jackson voulait lui arracher son orgasme de toute les façons possibles. Il voulait jouir, et n'allait pas tarder à le faire si le blond continuait à le traiter et à lui parler de cette façon.

"Jackson... je vais... faut que je..."

Soudain les mouvements de la main du blond sur son sexe bandé à l'extrème se stoppèrenet sans prévenir, et la main de Jackson vint entourer la base de son sexe, la serrant suffisament pour l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins. Sa seule réaction fut de chouiner, alors que la queue du blond continuait de le marteler, le faisant crier un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

"Hors de question... Pas sans moi en tout cas... Mais t'inquiètes pas, ça ne devrait plus durer si longtemps."

En effet Jackson arrivait à sa limite lui aussi, il redonna quelques coups de rein puissant avant de repeindre l'intérieur des entrailles de Theo de sa semence. Il relâcha sa prise sur le sexe de son amant dans la foulée, le laissant enfin jouir et recouvrir son bas ventre et la main de son homme de son sperme chaud et crémeux. Il ferma les yeux sous l'effort, se laissant tomber dans une douce léthargie, sentant à peine l'ex-Kanima s'extirper hors de son intimité. Le souffle court, il réagit seulement en sentant un nouvel objet plus important le pénétrer en douceur, l'étirant un peu plus.

Il leva des yeux étonnés vers Jackson, qui lui sourit doucement avant de revenir se coucher près de lui, laissant une main traîner sur son bas ventre, étalant les traces de la chimère.

"Comme ça la prochaine fois tu te réveilleras alors que je serais déjà en train de te baiser. Je n'aurais pas besoin de t'ouvrir à nouveau pour ça."

Il attira Theo un peu plus contre lui, l'enserrant entre ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, pour finalement laisser sa bouche reconquérir celle de cet homme qui partageait sa vie, et qui, il l'espèrait en ferait encore partie pendant de longues années. Un baiser calme, presque chaste, à des années lumières de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Un peu de cette douceur dont ils avaient tous les deux tellement besoin même si aucun des deux ne l'avouaient. Juste par peur de dévoiler ses faiblesses à l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux bien compris que les grandes déclarations ne les mèneraient à rien, et préféraient depuis le début se montrer leurs attachements mutuel par des actes, même si ceux-ci pouvaient parraître étranges aux yeux de ceux qu'ils côtoyaient dans la vie de tout les jours.

La chimère détacha ses lèvres de celles de son homme, avant de laisser glisser sa tête dans le creux de son cou, inspirant son odeur, la savourant comme si c'était une drogue et qu'il avait peur d'un jour ne plus pouvoir avoir sa dose. Il rit doucement alors que ses yeux se fermaient pour le renvoyer au pays des songes. Ce plug imposant bien ancré en lui le faisait se sentir bien, le rassurait en quelques sorte, et il savait que le simple fait de penser à celui qui l'avait installé à cet endroit lui rapellait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Dans un dernier baillement, il se rendormi, bien à l'aise contre ce qui lui servait d'oreiller humain. Se demandant juste combien d'heures de sommeil il pourrait grapiller, avant d'avoir droit à ce doux réveil dont son homme venait de lui parler. Le blond lui caressa les cheveux, une main contre ceux-ci, l'autre entre les fesses de Théo, jouant gentiment avec le plug. Une fois sur que la chimère était endormie, il murmura les quelques mots qu'il n'osait prononcer que lorsqu'elle était dans l'incapacité de les entendre.

"Je t'aime."

Se laissant porter par le sommeil à son tour il ne remarqua pas le léger sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de son amant.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Et surtout n'oubliez pas, une tite review c'est si simple a laisser, mais ça fait tellement de bien à l'auteur. VBC**_


End file.
